Foundations
by Lp37451
Summary: REWRITE OF WHEN WE ARE BROKEN WE WILL NOT WIN Avengers and Co watch the movies and trailers, angst and sadness all round.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm finally back after a far too long break with the rewrite. I have had so much homework recently, (ALL THE TEARS)  
Also, ENDGAME I won't give spoilers but AMAZINGNGNGNGN I sobbed for 6 hours straight after seeing it DX

Anyway, jumping more or less right into the watching this time and to make it easier and fill in plot holes, they will also be watching the trailers for the movies that they aren't watching in full.

I don't own Marvel and all that

Now enjoy! :)

**-o-**

"Okay, set it up Fri." Tony stretched as the system booted up and his eyes scanned proudly over the holographic environment as it appeared.

"All set boss, what situation would you like to activate?"

"Just some simple training bots, quick moving and give me some size variation. A bit of form so let's bring in a couple of the older Iron Legion bots and Drone Targets" The screen on his glasses moved swiftly as the settings were inputted.

"Preferences set." Friday informed him, "Would you like me to play music or just have the simulator fill in some situational sounds."

"Situational thanks Fri." Tony unzipped his jacket, running a hand over the recently reinstalled Arc Reactor in his chest. "Okay, so, Mark 50 combat test. Trial 15 after improvements made to the nanobots activation speed."

There was a whirring as drones were released from the wall. Soon there were half a dozen in front of him. Tony pulled the drawstrings on his jacket, stepping forward as he activated the suit. The liquid metal flowed over him with a familiar embrace and as the HUD lit up, The drones began their fire.

Their ammo wasn't lethal or like regular bullets but that didn't mean Tony was okay with being hit. As from experience he knew that they left one hell of a bruise. As they reigned fire on him, Tony planted his feet, forming the nanotech into a shield. It all easily blocked the drones fire and as they began to strategize, Tony deactivated the shield, turning away from the onslaught and firing one drone out of the sky. The rockets he'd installed in the back of the suit took out another. The drones scattered and surrounded him again. Tony flew into the air, spinning around gracefully and using an arm cannon to disable two more drones.  
He had begun to grin as a drone behind him released a miniature rocket that sent him falling to the ground. Collapsed on the ground he quickly responded with another photon blast, sending the drone crashing into the remaining drone. He did grin that time but was quickly interrupted when familiar robotic arms threw him across the room.

"That's where they were." He murmured to himself. Eyeing the old Iron Legion model.

As he regained control using his flight stabilizers, he was once again attacked from behind by the second Iron Legion bot. This one threw him back to the ground, landing on top of him with a painful thud. The two suits swarmed him, attacking his suit as it regenerated.

Suddenly they weren't his suits. They were the Chitauri. And Tony was on a desolate rock in space. But the other Avengers weren't there. He was alone, with no one but death for company.

It took several minutes for Tony to realise that the suits weren't attacking him anymore and the suit had been sucked back into the Arc Reactor. It took him another minute to realise that Pepper was there, and she was holding him.

"Tony it's okay… you" Her voice broke slightly, "You're okay."

Once Tony's breathing had slowed, she took him to the sofa right outside the training room, forcing him down. Resting her head on his arm she sighed slightly.

"Something is coming." Tony insisted.

"Something's always coming." Pepper countered tiredly. Tony would've continued on a long speech about how inferior their technology was to most everyone in space if he wasn't. So. Damn. Tired.

Tony sighed slightly, thinking about how this would be so much easier if the others had just listened to him back during that whole conversation in the Ultron Fiasco about how they were totally screwed without preparing for the endgame instead of just dishing out the bullshit that they'd do it together.

'Look how well that turned out Rogers.' Tony thought bitterly. His chest panged with the memories of pain and he pushed them away. He closed his eyes for a second. When he reopened them he wasn't in the compound. He didn't know where he was.

The room was dark. Well technically it had light but the walls were almost black. He automatically stepped in front of Pepper protectively. There was no one in the room. After a tense moment, the outline of a door lit up in the wall. Tony was about to reactivate his suit when Pepper gently placed her hand upon his.

"Not yet." She whispered. "There's no immediate threat."

"When did you become Mrs Sensible." He grumbled.

"When I met you." She replied easily with a smirk.

Tony gave her a look of mock offence before turning his attention back on the door.

"Fine, I won't suit up, but stay behind me." He muttered. Pepper nodded.

As they headed down the dark hallway, Tony was once again thankful for the Arc Reactor. It's familiar blue glow illuminated the hallway giving the illusion of safety.

"Tony?" A familiar voice echoed behind him. He glanced back.

"Oh hey honey bear, glad you could join us in our mysterious walk through the hallway," Tony spoke so casually even Pepper chuckled.

"Any idea where the hell we are?" He asked, head watching their surroundings defensively.

"Well we're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy," Tony muttered.

As they rounded a corner they entered a room which somehow made Tony tenser. The wall on the far side was different. Instead of the usual black, it was a screen. Embedded in the walls were speakers and scattered throughout the room were a variety of chairs. Beanbags, cushions, armchairs, sofas and futons as well as a table loaded with food.

"Mr Stark." cried an enthusiastic voice. Peter jumped forward excitedly from a beanbag where he had lounged with a dark-skinned teenager with intricately braided hair.

"Hey, kid," Tony answered still completely confused. Peter gestured to the girl he had been sitting next to. She had got up and had folded her arms and was currently smirking at them.

"Princess Shuri of Wakanda." She introduced. "I must say Stark, your work is quite remarkable for someone in a world with such pathetic technology as your own."

"Don't tease him, sister," T'challa spoke, entering the room from a hallway.

"So complimenting is teasing now?"

"Thanks" Tony interrupted but before the conversation could continue, there was a bright flash which caused Tony to flinch wildly and activate the suit enough so a repulsor formed on his hand. Shuri noticed his nanotech and grinned.

"Tony?" Tony stared at the figures who had appeared in shock. None other than Bruce Banner, Thor (minus an eye and hair apparently), and Loki were there, among another unfamiliar face.

"What the hell…" Tony gaped at them.

"Stark, it's good to see you." Thor greeted warmly as if he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere into an unfamiliar environment.

"Thor, Bruce? What the hell happened to you? Where have you been and why is Loki here." To his surprise, he managed to say Loki's name with no distaste whatsoever.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Peter was repeating under his breath, eyes wide.

"Is he okay?" Bruce asked noticing Peter. Tony snorted.

"He's just fanboying"

"MrStarkit'sBruceBannerandThorandLokiandOhmyGodwhatishappening." Peter looked on the verge of dying from excitement.

"Um… who are you?" Bruce asked confused. Peter managed to contain his excitement.

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker. Can I just say your work in bioengineering is so amazing and influential and there's a picture of you in my science class. Did I already say you are awesome?" Peter paused hesitantly at the shocked look on Bruce's face. Pepper was hiding a smile while Shuri was almost laughing.

"Uh, thanks," Bruce answered awkwardly, still incredibly confused.

"Your enthusiasm is much appreciated." Thor grinned at Peter who went bright red at being addressed directly by Thor. Tony laughed for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"This is Brunnhilde, she's a Valkyrie," Thor added, gesturing to the woman. She nodded at them, rummaging by the drinks.

"Tony?" At the familiar voice, Tony instantly froze and Bruce glanced at him concerned as all the blood drained from his face. He spun around, resisting the urge to bring his suit back out as he stared at the Rogue Avengers who had just entered, Vision and Wanda trailing behind them.

"Friends it's great to see you again!" Thor smiled at them happily. Tony noticed Loki had managed to shift so in his place stood now what Tony could only describe as a female Loki. Meanwhile, Brunnhilde was drinking a frighteningly large bottle of alcohol and was seemingly uninterested in the events around her.

"Damn Thor what happened to you." Clint stared at Thor in shock.

"Bruce." Natasha stepped forward slightly, Bruce fidgeted.

"Hi, Nat." He gestured to her. "You changed your hair… it's nice."

An awkward silence filled the room as Bruce and Thor glanced at each other confused at the tension between the two groups. Tony was still near frozen, his hand nervously rubbing his left arm.

"You reinstalled the Arc?" Steve attempted to prompt. Pepper threaded her fingers into Tony's hand and he broke out of his head, snarky attitude returning.

"Don't worry it wasn't because of the broken ribcage." He deadpanned making Steve wince slightly.

"Are we missing something?" Bruce questioned.

"Quite a lot of things actually," Rhodey muttered.

"Quite a lot of stupid decisions" A voice spoke from the dark and out of a shadowy corner stepped Nick Fury.

"How long have you been hiding there?" Tony broke his gaze from Steve, ignoring the queasiness that had arrived in his stomach and turning to Fury. "Or do you secretly live in shadows." Fury glared at him, ignoring the gaping looks from those who didn't know he was alive.

"I leave you alone for a year or two and you destroy the Avengers?" He glared at everyone, "Are you idiots or just incapable of independence." Bruce and Thor looked even more confused. Female Loki was staring at them curiously.

"I believe it's both." A man entered the room from one of the hallways, his perfectly trimmed hair in stark contrast to what Tony decided to describe as fancy rags. He was closely followed by a shorter man who had some serious resting bitch face.

"Hello, Wizard, did you bring us here?" Thor asked the man casually.

"No, I-" His eyes paused on female Loki, "did not…"

"Strange isn't as accomplished as that." the shorter man said, smirking at the other who answered with a glare.

"Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme" he introduced, "This is Wong,"

"Now there's the Wizards of Waverly Place, and I thought this day couldn't get any weirder." Tony groaned. There was a flash and several people fell to the ground.

"I stand corrected," Tony raised an eyebrow, staring at the raccoon that was swearing really rather loudly.

"All right who the hell are you and what the shit is going on." A seemingly human man jumped up, holding a gun to them. Tony attempted to stand even more securely in front of Pepper.

"We're the Avengers, who the hell are you?" Clint glared at the man, eyeing the gun.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." The man stated proudly. "I'm Starlord."

The Raccoon snorted. "Literally no one calls you that Quill."

"Now give me a reason I shouldn't shoot you all in the face." Quill ignored the Raccoon.

"Tony Stark, nice to meet you too." Tony glared at the man as the gun turned on him. A green lady stepped forward and forced Quill's arm down.

"Peter stop," She glared at Quill, "They're the Terrans who fought the Chitauri." At Quill's oblivious look the green lady sighed. "They're good people and Thanos despises them which is always a good sign." Quill seemed to give in, storing his gun in a belt.

"This is Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax and Mantis." he pointed to each of the aliens as he introduced them.

"Who's Thanos?" asked Wanda suddenly.

"A real bad dude," Quill whispered ominously.

"That's an understatement." Loki seemed to be unable to stay silent any longer. "Why don't you just ask his precious daughter?" She (Loki) snarled at Gamora. Drawing a knife from seemingly nowhere. Thor stepped forward stopping Loki.

"There is no need for that Loki." Thor reprimanded. His disguise given up, Loki turned back into his regular form.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" growled Clint. Thor ignored him.

"You don't even know this woman Thor, you have no say in this." Loki hissed.

"And you do?" At Thor's accusation, something flickered on Loki's face but no one seemed to notice.

"Everyone who knows Thanos knows of his right-hand woman." He finally answered. Gamora winced slightly.

"You're one to talk." scoffed Clint, Loki glared at him but didn't reply.

"What is happening…" groaned Rhodey. There was another flash and a dark-haired woman fell to the floor and familiar man.

"Ow." groaned Scott from the ground. The woman helped him up, rolling her eyes. Scott looked at them all, starting to grin.

"Hey Tic Tac," Sam smirked at him.

"Hey, guys," Scott said cheerfully. "This is Hope, how've you been."

"Are you seriously not even worried about us suddenly appearing here?" sighed Hope.

"Hang on, who are you?" Everyone began introducing themselves again.

"QUIET" Fury yelled above the throng. "We don't have time to be making small talk. First, we need to figure out what the hell we're doi-" He broke off as another flash occurred and once again, a woman fell to the floor.

"I'm getting rather tired of this," Tony grumbled tensing at the unfamiliar face.

The woman, with the reflexes of a trained soldier, jumped up and scanned the Avengers. Not recognising any of them she… began to glow?

"What the fuck!" yelped Rocket as the woman glared at them all through glowing eyes. Her fists and red, blue and gold suit were all engulfed in glowing energy.

"Danvers, stand down." Fury yelled over the cries of the Avengers again. The woman turned and the light disappeared as she noticed Fury behind her. She grinned.

"Damn Fury when did you become a pirate goth?" (Tony snorted)

"About the same time I met you." He replied easily. 'Danvers' smirked.

"I do tend to have that effect on a person." Fury's mouth twitched ever so slightly. Danvers narrowed her eyes at him.

"You really want to keep up this goth thing. Not even smiling now?" ("Didn't know he was capable." murmured Rhodey.)

"Who are you?" Tony interrupted tiredly.

"Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel." She raised an eyebrow at them, somewhat challengingly.

"Oh so now Marvel is how you pronounce it?" Fury muttered to her, she smirked.

"It grew on me."

"So do we have any idea why we're here?" Seemingly in response to the question, the screen lit up.

So, now that you're all here let's begin.

My name is Syn, Goddess of Truth.

Loki, Thor and Valkyrie looked at each other, seeming to recognize the name.

So I rather think that it's important that you actually understand each other so that when the time comes, you spend less time arguing and more time-saving lives. Not to mention I really like the truth and most of you haven't told it, leading to more lying and more destruction.

"I don't like the sound of this," Pepper murmured to Tony.

Basically, what will happen is you will watch parts of your lives either in short videos that resemble movie trailers, or when it's important to your relationships or the fate of the universe, the equivalent of a full-length movie.

"Oh joy." Tony sighed.

Please take a seat so we can begin.

**-o-**

So we kick it off with The First Avenger trailer!

Now, important question, some of you might not be happy about this but I will have them watching Captain Marvel at some point mainly to embarrass Nick Fury and cause I actually enjoyed the movie  
But would you prefer that I show it CHRONOLOGICALLY or just at a later point (chronological meaning they watch it after the First Avenger trailer)

Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. The First Avenger Trailer

HI EVERYONE!  
Thanks for all the awesome comments!  
Sorry this chapter is a little late but I had so many tests this week :(  
The next chapter may take a little while to get up since I need to write out some transcripts!  
Enjoy the chapter :)

-o-

Eventually everyone settled into seats, Tony made a point of sitting on the opposite side of the room to Steve. With the exception of Vision and Wanda (who ended up sharing a beanbag) Soon enough everyone had pretty much sat in their Civil War teams except the Guardians who sat awkwardly in the middle and the Revengers who ended up sitting with Team Iron Man. At this Nick Fury scoffed slightly and sat next to Carol who was next to the Guardians. There was a moment of silence.

"So is something going to happen?" Peter questioned hesitantly. Seemingly in response the lights dimmed and everyone focused on the screen.

**The screen lit up to reveal an old car driving down a street. **

"**I know this neighbourhood"**

**It cuts to reveal a scrawny Steve Rogers and a woman sitting in the car. **

Those who didn't know Cap's origins turned to look at him confused. Steve however was staring longingly at the image of Peggy. Bucky squeezed his shoulder. Rocket was stifling his laughter at the tiny image of Steve on-screen. Tony's face twitched at the sight of Peggy, thinking of his memories of her from his childhood.

"**I got beat up in that alley."**

**Steve is being attacked, he is pushed into some trash cans. **

"**You just don't know when to give up." The bully smirks at him. **

"**I could do this all day." Steve stands back up defiantly. He tries to punch the guy and is knocked to the ground.**

"Honestly is that your catchphrase?" Tony sighed. Steve shrugged but Sam and Bucky smirked at each other.

**It cuts back to the car. **

"**Do you have something against running away?" Peggy looks at him. **

"**Start running they'll never let you stop." Steve answers matter of factly. Peggy smiles. **

Peter's eyes were eager and wide at the screen, he couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of learning all about his heroes.

"So you were always wise?" Sam asked. "It's not just because you're old as shit." There were some snickers in the audience. Steve rolled his eyes slightly at Sam.

"Steve always had the mind of a grandpa." Bucky said seriously. There were more snickers and Steve glared playfully at Bucky, fighting back a smile.

"**You really gonna do this now?" the familiar voice of Bucky is heard as Steve gets out of the car. **

"**There are men laying down their lives." Steve and Bucky are at a military recruitment stand. "I got no right to do any less than them."**

"Yeah that doesn't look like it's going to be very successful." Drax eyed the scrawny boy on the screen.

**Steve is standing in front of an 'Enlist now' mirror. He isn't tall enough to see himself in the reflection of the uniform. **

"**I can offer you a chance." An old man with glasses is talking to Steve over a book. The scene cuts to a bookcase opening to reveal a hallway. **

Steve smiled at his old friend.

"Who's the grey dude." Rocket asked attempting to sound bored.

"Dr Erskine." supplied Steve but gave no further comment greatly confusing the Guardians except for Quill who was struggling to remember what he knew about WW2 from when he was a kid.

"**Our goal is to create a new breed" At an army base Steve stands in a lineup of soldiers. Several shots of war are shown including explosions and men with guns. "Of super soldiers." **

"That makes a lot more sense then." nodded Quill. Gamora pursed her lips, any concept of supersoldier wasn't appetising to her after what she had gone through.

**Peggy blows a whistle and the man hands everyone folders.**

"**When you brought a 90 pound asthmatic" The general is walking with Dr Erskine. "Onto my army base I let it slide" Steve struggles to do a pushup. **

Peter gazed at the screen, remembering how horrible he was at exercise before Spiderman.

"**I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Steve and other soldiers are crawling through mud under barbed wire. **

"Your heart must be pure." Mantis nodded, understanding instantly, her empathic abilities were itching to feel whatever pureness was held by this Captain America.

"**You win wars," The General pulls out a grenades pin. "With guts. Grenade!"**

**He throws it into a group of training soldier (including Steve) they scatter but Steve jumps on top of the grenade. "Everybody down!" The screen cuts to black for a second.**

"As reckless as always." Natasha smirked at Steve.

"It's just part of me." Steve answered solemnly before chuckling.

**Steve sits up, Peggy is staring at him. **

"**Is this a test?"**

"No he was clearly planning on killing you." Rocket said sarcastically.

"Can you attempt to not be a little asshole for a short time?" Quill glared at him.

"I am Groot."

"See he agrees with me!" Rocket snapped.

"Just try and have some manners for once." hissed back Quill.

"Whatever." Rocket muttered sulkily avoiding everyone's eyes.

"**He's still skinny." insists the general before leaving. **

"Well that was clearly dealt with." Valkyrie chuckled to herself.

**It cuts to a large metal pod being lifted up, Steve stares at it in shock. **

"That's not creepy at all." Carol's lip twitched.

"**Whatever happens," Steve lies down, "Stay who you are." The machine is prepped as things are plugged in and set up. **

"**Not just a soldier." blue liquid is injected into him as the machine is turned upright and the doors close. "But a good man." Dr Erskine points at Steve who is sitting across from him on a bed. **

Mantis smiled satisfied with her conclusion about his purity.

**The doors to the pod close. The shot changes to a close up of Steve's face in the pod. **

"**Is it too late to go to the bathroom?" Dr Erskine laughs and the General shakes his head. **

**A lever is pushed and the transformation takes place is a burst of bright light. **

"That seemed fairly simple." Wanda noted.

**The pod opens to reveal a buff Steve Rogers.**

Bucky wolf whistled and Steve went bright red, attempting to hide his face from everyone staring at him while simultaneously glaring at a laughing Bucky and Sam.

**Howard Stark helps him out of the pod. **

Tony averted his eyes at the sight of his father, sighing. Pepper squeezed his hand, leaning on his shoulder.

"**You actually did it." Peggy is standing in front of him, eyeing his body in shock.**

Clint jiggled his eyebrows at Steve who blushed slightly.

**Dr Erskine's eyes widen as a man, standing by the stairs sets off a bomb. **

"Well fuck."

**Steve has the man by the collar, they are both soaked. **

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"**The first of many." The man hisses. Steve looks up to see Peggy. **

"That's fairly ominous." Scott raised an eyebrow.

**A man has his back to the camera, he's staring at a bright blue light. **

"The tesseract?" Carol asked in surprise. The Avengers turned to her in equal shock. Fury smirked at their reactions.

"SHIELD got it from these events." Fury informed her, gesturing at the screen. Carol 'ah'ed nodding her head. Several of the Avengers looked as if they were ready to question her but were silenced with a glare from Fury. Loki scratched his head awkwardly, thinking of the hidden blue cube in his possession. Stephen met Loki's eyes and stared at him knowingly. Loki sneered at him.

"**HYDRA is the nazi deep science division." Peggy speaks as the HYDRA logo and soldiers are shown. "They're led by Johann Schmidt."  
The HYDRA army is shown performing the salute. Schmidt pulls a cloth off a large weapon. **

**Schmidt stands in a room surrounded by the glowing energy of the tesseract. **

Steve looked down, recognising the jet and instantly feeling sickened.

"**He thinks he's a god." the General begins to speak as an explosion is shown. "and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it."**

"AKA any villain ever." Tony sighed tiredly.

**The well known jet is shown flying downwards. **

Steve's eyes avoided the screen, attempting to ignore the still painful memories.

"**They're not even close to this technology" Another explosion is shown.**

**It cuts to a war room and the general speaks. "I asked for an army and all I got was you." He stares at Steve who doesn't look too happy. **

"Cap is worth more than any military army." Scott said confidently. Hope scoffed at the childish belief on his face.

"**Congratulations, you just got promoted." Steve is returning with Bucky and other soldiers. He salutes the general. **

Steve and Bucky smiled at each other.

"**Mr Stark, I had some ideas about the uniform." Steve and Howard stand next to each other before the legendary shield is shown. **

Tony rubbed his chest grimacing at the image on-screen, a gesture that was noticed by Steve who winced, looking away guiltily.

**Steve picks up the shield and the shot changes to a blonde staring suggestively at Steve. **

"Shut up." Steve said pointedly to a smirking Natasha who just shrugged still grinning.

"**You're gonna get so many girls." Bucky smirks as he and Steve stare across a snowy landscape. **

"Like that mattered to you." Sam scoffed.

**Captain America and the Howling Commandos break down a door firing guns at enemies. **

"Iconic." Shuri said wisely. She and Peter grinned at each other.

**Steve ziplines between two snowy mountains. The Howling Commandos climb across the top of a speeding train. **

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the train, conflicting, half-formed memories battling his mind.

"**Captain, we are much alike." Schmidt stands next to Dr Zola on a bridge. He pulls off his face to reveal the Red skull. **

There were cries of horror in the audience.

"What the actual hell." Quill grimaced disgusted.

**Steve jumps through a broken handrail and over flames. **

"**I don't know if I can do this."**

"**You won't be alone." Peggy comforts Steve.**

**A shot of Bucky and Steve walking through a crowd is shown. **

**Men shoot blue energy guns, Steve battles Red Skull, Steve runs down a street. Steve punches in a window of a submarine. Missiles trail the famous jet, Captain America punches people, rides his motorcycle through an explosions.**

"So now we move onto the Cap fighting people montage." Clint smiled.

"**What made you so special." Red Skull stares at Steve. **

"**Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."**

Peter smiled again.

**Captain America jumps over a fighting mass of soldier and Hydra, Steve kisses Peggy**

There were a couple of catcalls in the audience but Steve wasn't paying attention, instead he was thinking of Peggy.

**Missiles fly through the sky, Cap rides through HYDRA agents, Steve looks at Peggy wearing a red dress. Soldiers zip line into a window. A man with a flamethrower attacks Steve. Cap fights Red skull on the plane, A fence explodes and Captain America throws his mighty shield. **

**The words CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE FIRST AVENGER appear on screen written over a closeup of his shield. **

Carol held back a smile, looking at Fury knowingly. Fury rolled his eyes somewhat fondly.

**Steve punches someone with the shield and is attacked with a flamethrower again. Peggy appears holding a gun. "Hey!"**

"**You're late." Steve grins at her. **

"**Nobody's perfect." Peggy replies exasperated. The screen cuts to black. **

"Well that was interesting." Vision noted at the lights turned back on.

"That's a simple way of putting it." Steve sighed.

"So basically you were made buff with drugs?" Valkyrie asked. "Nice." she smirked.  
Steve sputtered while people laughed.

All of a sudden there was a meow and a ginger cat appeared from apparently nowhere. Carol beamed at the sight of him meanwhile Rocket yelped pulling out an astonishingly large gun.

"Rocket what the hell!" Gamora yelled, wrestling the gun from his grasp.

"What the hell is that thing doing here!" he snarled.

"You mean the cat?" Wanda asked confused.

"That's not a cat." Rocket snapped.

"Clearly it's just T'challa's brethren here to join the audience." Tony said seriously. T'challa glared at him while Shuri cracked up.

"Rocket relax, Goose is cool." Carol said, picking up the cat.

"So now you have a cat?" Peter gasped excitedly. Carol smiled at him, sitting back down. Rocket made a point of moving to the other side of the Guardians to avoid Goose.

Goose mewed, moving from Carol's lap over to Fury. Fury glared at him while the Avengers stared in shock.

"I'm still mad at you." Fury insisted as Goose began to purr loudly.

"I am so confused." Clint raised his eyebrows as Goose began to lick a disgruntled Fury's face.

"Yeah shouldn't he have shot the cat by now?" Natasha asked snickering.

"FRIDAY please tell me you're recording this." Tony asked eagerly.

"_Obviously Boss." _FRIDAY responded.

"I assume Goose's arrival means my origin is next." Carol sighed.

**Right you are Carol. **The screen lit up again. **Full 'movie' this time. So are you sitting comfortably?**

**-o-**

So after much thought, Captain Marvel is next.  
BUT DON'T WORRY for those of you who don't like this fact, I will make the chapters longer so it's done with faster (hopefully, but I'm probably too optimistic)

Anyway, remember to comment on what you thought! I might not be able to reply to everyone (but I will try) your comments are always amazing and help me stay motivated so THANK YOU!

Also, I think I should get a Beta but have no idea how to go about it so help would be appreciated XD


	3. Captain Marvel- Dreams

**A huge thanks to my beta from AO3 inshadowsoflove and to all you guys for commenting such great things :)**

**-o-**

**The screen lights up on a dusty landscape. Dust, rocks and a mysterious blue energy are falling to the ground. The screen darkens, lighting up again to see a more violent part of the explosion. There's flames on the ground. **

"Don't you just love things that start so cheerfully?" sighed Tony, judging by the fact that these things seemed to be going chronologically, that meant that his origin was next. Let's just say that he was hoping that this was a long movie.

**Carol opens her eyes, blinking a few times. She has a nosebleed but her blood is blue.**

"So you aren't human?" Steve asked curiously.

"Didn't she have that whole energy thing going on?" Scott asked sceptically.

"Doesn't mean she isn't human" Wanda argued raising her own glowing hand.

"Technically, I am human, but I'm also not…" Carol answered, smiling mysteriously.

**She looks around to see a metal shell. Her hands are covered in blue blood. **

"Ouch." Clint said sympathetically.

**She looks up to see an old woman in a leather jacket shooting a gun. The woman looks at Carol who is extremely dazed. **

Carol sighed slightly, exchanging a glance with Fury.

**Out of the fog a figure emerges. Carol attempts to focus on it. The figure has green skin and points a gun at her. **

"Skrulls?" Quill asked nodding at the screen.

"Yep." frowned Carol.

"Hang on just one minute." Rocket held up a hand. "Blue blood plus Skrulls wanting to kill you…" His face darkened. "You're a Kree." The Guardians (minus Mantis and Groot) all tensed at the mention of the race. Carol groaned.

"Technically. yes."

"How about we just watch the damn movie and find out." Fury said, glaring at Rocket with his good eye. The Guardians remained tense as the movie continued.

**On another world, Vers wakes up. She sits up in her bed, her hands shimmering with energy. **

"God, that's so awesome." Shuri and Peter said together.

**The blind opens and she goes to the window. Looking out to see an alien city with tall buildings and ships flying around. Blue text appears on the screen. 'Hala, Capital of Kree Civilization.' **

While the earth-born Avengers 'oohed' and 'ahhed' the Guardians were casting dirty looks at the screen and Carol. She ignored them.

**There is a sharp knocking and a door opens to reveal a man in a robe. He rubs his neck and sighs at Vers. **

Carol's eyes narrowed at the image of Yon-Rogg.

"**Do you know what time it is?" Yon-Rogg asks. **

"**Can't sleep." Vers replies matter of factly. **

"Well if you can't sleep then you will get along with Tony just fine." Pepper teased lightly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"**There are tabs for that."**

"**Yeah but then I'd be sleeping."**

"**Dreams again?" At Yon-Rogg's question Carol looks down nodding. **

"**Wanna fight?" Vers raises an eyebrow smirking. The scene cuts quickly to Vers being thrown on the floor. **

"Excellent fighting skills." Fury smirked.

"Hey, I'd easily beat your ass." Carol snorted.

"Are we including Goose in this fight? Cause she'd definitely be on my side." Fury nodded at the cat who meowed defiantly. The Avengers watched this interaction in varying levels of confusion.

"**I slipped." She insists.**

"**Right, as a result of me punching you in the face." Yon-Rogg deadpans, not getting out of a fighting stance. **

"That can cause you to slip." Clint nodded solemnly.

"**I was already slipping when you happened to punch me in the face." Vers corrects, standing back up. "The two events are not related."**

**Yon-Rogg grins, walking forwards.**

There were some chuckles in the audience.

"**Tell me about this dream." They begin to fight, Vers throwing punches while Yon-Rogg defends. He grabs her arms.**

"**Anything new?" Yon-Rogg asks. **

"**No." Vers answers, getting out of his grip and continuing the fight. This time she spins backwards kicking Yon-Rogg aggressively. Yon-Rogg pulls her arm back, pushing her to the ground. **

"Nice fighting." Natasha commented. Carol smiled at her.

"**You have to let go of the past."**

"**I don't remember my past."**

Bucky glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Wondering what made her forget her past.

"**It's causing you doubt, and doubt makes you vulnerable." He begins to throw Vers around while holding her arm. She lands on a knee and raises her fist which begins to glow. Yon-Rogg glances at her hand. **

"**Control it." He orders. The glow fades. "Lose control again and you'll have to commune with the supreme intelligence. There's nothing more dangerous to a warrior than emotion." **

"Oh joy they want to make you an emotionless soldier," groaned Sam.

"That seems like a common motive for people." Hope noted. There were knowing sighs throughout the audience.

**Vers stands up. Yon-Rogg releases her and she holds back a laugh.**

**He pushes her harshly. "Humour is a distraction." They begin to fight again. He grabs her arm again. **

"Humour makes things more interesting." Brunnhilde insisted. Loki turned his head to her.

"Your sense of humour is made up of sarcasm."

"Doesn't make things less funny." She lounged in her chair, grinning at him.

"**Anger, anger only serves the enemy." **

**Vers flips out of his grasp and Yon-Rogg punches her in the face. Vers falls to the ground and sends a burst of energy into Yon-Rogg who flies across the room, hitting the floor painfully. He looks at a guilty Vers from the ground. **

"Well you're in deep shit now." Sam commented.

'**120 days since the last Skrull attack.' a robotic voice speaks over the city. Screens show pictures of the green skrulls and people. **

There were some snide comments from Rocket about the Kree.

"**Has anyone ever seen what the Supreme Intelligence really looks like?" Vers and Yon-Rogg are standing in a train. **

"Space trains…" Peter's eyes widened eagerness clear on his face.

"**No one can look upon the Supreme Intelligence in it's true form. You know that." Yon-Rogg looks mildly irritated. "Our subconscious chooses the way they appear to us so it's sacred. It's personal." He looks into the distance. "No Kree divulges it, ever."**

"Awesome." whispered Shuri.

"It's like something straight out of a sci fi movie." Peter whispered to her. Tony smiled slightly at their conversation.

"**Who do you see?" Vers asks playfully. "Your brother."**

"**No."**

"**Your father."**

"**No"**

"**Your old commander."**

"**Vers…" Yon-Rogg warns.**

"Vers?" asked Pepper confused.

"It's sort of complicated. But think of it as a nickname I guess?" Carol narrowed her eyes distastefully at the thought.

"**It's me you see isn't it." Vers teases. Yon-Rogg smiles shaking his head. **

There were a few smiles at the interaction between the two. Carol frowned.

"**I see what you're trying to do." He tells her. She laughs. **

"**Is it working?"**

"**Yes. But you won't succeed in changing the subject."**

"**What is the point in giving me these if you don't want me to use them." She shakes her fists at him. **

"**I want you to use them. The Supreme Intelligence gave me the responsibility of showing you how to use them." **

**Vers sighs. **

"**I know how."**

"How long were you training up to this point?" asked Strange with mild curiosity.

"6ish years." Carol replied. There was a mixture of surprised looks and nods in the audience.

"**Well if that were true you could've knocked me down without it." Yon-Rogg smirks at her. Vers makes a face at him, hitting his shoulder. **

"**Control your impulses." Yon-Rogg continues. "Stop using this," he points are her fists. "And stark using this." He presses his fingers to her forehead. **

"It's not bad advice." Thor said gloomily. Peter noted his tone.

"What is everyone's deal with the Kree?" he pressed.  
"Well," Quill hesitated. "They're sort of like the Galactic Empire."

"From Star Wars?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Exactly." Quill seemed overjoyed that someone actually understood an Earth reference he made.

"So are you evil then?" Peter asked Carol fearfully. She snorted.

"So imagine I'm the Finn in this situation." She explained, Fury looked at her confused.

"What? Just because I live off-world doesn't mean I can't keep up with Star Wars."

"**I want you to be the best version of yourself." He looks at her. **

"Already am." Carol smirked at the screen.

**The screen changes to reveal the Supreme Intelligence building. Blue text appears on the screen to inform the audience of it. **

"Despite them being evil, gotta say I am digging this architecture!" Scott grinned, Hope gave him a look of mild disbelief.

**Vers steps onto a platform holding out her arms. Glowing blue tendrils creep up from the floor and wrap around her, tapping into her fingers and forehead. **

"That isn't terrifying at all," grimaced Clint.

**Vers closes her eyes and appears in a weird place with dark floors and seemingly random shafts of light. The floor moves and out of a glowing shaft a figure is formed. It is the same lady from the beginning except she's in a uniform. **

"**Vers." Her voice is somewhat echoey in the vast room. **

**Vers nods. "Intelligence."**

"**Your commander insists that you're fit to serve."**

"**I am." Vers agrees. **

"**You struggle with your emotions. With your past, what fuels them." Vers turns her head to look at the holographic planets appearing. Earth glows blue. **

"So you are from Earth?" asked Scott even more confused. Carol shrugged, not wanting to explain at the moment.

"**You are just one victim of the Skrull expansion that has threatened our civilization for centuries." Planets turn purple as the camera winds through them. "Imposters who silently infiltrate and take over our planets." The image from her dream at the beginning appear. A Skrull walking through a smoking wreckage. **

"Not what happened." Gamora murmured under her breath.

**Vers stares at the Skrull as the Intelligence continues, "Horrors that you remember and so much that you do not." The Skrull raises the gun and the screen brightens. Vers turns to the Intelligence helplessly. **

"**It's all blank, my life. You're supposed to take the form of who I most admire but," She gestures at the Intelligence, "I don't even remember who this person was to me."**

People glanced at Carol who stared at the screen, ignoring them.

"**Perhaps this is a mercy, sparing you from a deeper pain. Freeing you to do what all kree must." The Intelligence nods, smiling slightly. "Put your people's needs before your own, we've given you a great gift, the chance to fight for the good of all Kree." **

"Yeah and only the Kree." grumbled Rocket.

**The metal circle on Vers's neck glows. She raises a glowing fist. **

"**I want to serve."**

"**Then master yourself, what was given can be taken away." The glowing disc goes out as the light from Ver's hand fades, she looks to the Intelligence. **

"So your power comes from the disc?" Thor asked curiously.

"That can't be true, she doesn't have it now." Brunnhilde countered, not looking at Carol.

"How did you know that?" Thor asked in bewilderment. He looked back at Carol, her hair was coating her neck, making it near impossible to see.

"Simple, I stared at her for a while." Brunnhilde answered simply. Everyone turned to her.

"What? She's hot." Brunnhilde rolled her eyes. Carol smirked.

"Moving on." Bruce muttered.

"Where do your powers come from then?" Thor continued, unfazed by Brunnhilde's comment.

"Uhhh, complicated." Carol exchanged a glance with Fury.

"Here's an amazing idea, how about we just watch it and find out!" suggested Dr Strange, irritated by the pause in the videos.

"**I won't let you down."**

"**We'll know soon enough." The Intelligence stares at Vers. "You have a mission, serve well and with honour."**

**Vers opens her eyes and the tendrils of blue disappear. She smiles determinedly. **

**-o- **

**remember to leave a review with what you thought!**


End file.
